


Hanky Panky with Honeybug

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Midterms, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm actually a bit hazy on how it all went down."





	Hanky Panky with Honeybug

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam didn’t bother with the lights; he just undressed and got under the covers. Tish smiled as he spooned behind her.

“You're home.” She whispered.

“You're wearing clothes.”

“They're called pajamas Sam. We wear them in the colder months to keep warm while sleeping.”

“Not in this bed; this is a naked bed. Panties, perhaps panties are acceptable. No…this is a totally naked bed.”

Tish laughed, taking his hand and holding it close to her chest.

“It will only be totally naked when we’re together. How does that sound?”

“Very good. Turn around; I want to kiss you.”

She did, shedding her tee shirt before putting her arms around him.

“Ah, that magnificent skin. It distracts me at work; I'm constantly thinking about it.”

Tish kissed him, pulling him even closer.

“Constantly?”

“Mmm.” He snuggled at the crook of her neck. “I know when I come home you'll be here and it excites me.”

“I see that. It excites me too because no matter what kind of day I have it always ends on a high note.”

“A very high note today. I have to have you.”

They had been living together for three months and to Sam’s utter surprise and disappointment, their sex life slowed. Not to a trickle or anything, but with more time to spend together the couple had many intimate moments to share. Sex was not first and last.

“Mmm.” Tish sighed as Sam maneuvered his body over hers. She loved the feel of him, not an ounce of fat. Lean and strong, pulling her thighs apart with sturdy hands.

“You want me?” he asked. “Do you desire me?”

“You know I do.” She kissed him. “I love what you do to my body…the way you make me shiver.”

The kisses intensified and Sam pushed the covers away. He liked having room to breathe when seducing her. Trailing his hands down the sides of her body, Sam kissed her neck and earlobes. She moaned his name; took one of his hands in hers.

“Touch me.” she whispered.

“I cannot think of anything I’d rather do.”

He ran his hand over her thigh, touched her with his fingers. Tish tensed and Sam liked that. He spread her apart, touching her clit. 

“Ohhh…ohhh Sam.”

“Does that feel nice?” he asked.

“Yes, oh yes.”

He moved his body down, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach and groin. She spread her legs more but Sam knew exactly where he wanted to go. His mouth was hot on her skin… practically burning as he made love to her. Tish arched her back, pushing on the back of his head. He knew she liked it slow. She wanted to be pushed, and pushed, and pushed, having nowhere else to go but down.

“Sam! Sam! Oh God! Oh God! Sam! SAM!” she made a squeaking sound and balled her fists as the feelings stirred inside of her. “Good God.”

He kissed her, the two of them rolling over on the mattress.

“You're so hot; you turn me on.” She murmured between kisses. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

“When you talk like that it gets me so excited.”

“Me too Sparky.”

Sam sat up, resting against the pillows as Tish grabbed a condom. He could not get enough of her bouncing up and down on him; the swing of her breasts and the sway of her hips.

“Oh Tish, that’s it, yeah, oh yeah honey, oh my God.”

She smiled, leaning back and drawing his mouth to her breasts. Sam bit the hard nipple, licked and sucked it until she cried out his name. He moved on to the other breast, rotating the hard nub with his tongue. He rubbed his cheek, nose and lips against the nipple; felt the goose bumps covering her skin. They moaned together as Tish reached her climax and Sam came on her heels.

“Tell me something Sparky.”

“Hmm?”

“Am I still your sexy bitch?”

“Yes, yes, yes. All day, everyday.”

“Say it.”

“My sexy little bitch.”

She smiled, kissing him.

“I love you.” She said.

“That’s something worth repeating.” Sam replied.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He laughed at the way she sang it as they moved around on the bed. Sam lay in her arms, letting his body relax against hers. Tish covered them with the blanket and comforter.

“I love you too Tish. As soon as all the midterm hoopla is over I promise to take you away.”

“Someplace warm?”

“If we wanted to be cold we could stay in DC.”

“So…the Virgin Islands?”

“That sounds perfect. Four uninterrupted days of sun and fun for the holiday.”

“All day room service.” Tish’s tone was dreamy.

“A Jacuzzi tub in the room.”

“White sandy beaches.”

“A little sunbathing. Do you sunbathe?”

“You have fallen in love with a sun worshipper. You gonna help me get the SPF on all the hard to reach places?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“You know you're a really good boyfriend.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her.

“I have to be up early in the morning. Your vampire hours are going to be the death of me Sparky. I’ll be on caffeine overload.”

“You waited up.” He reasoned.

“Uh uh I was asleep; you woke me.”

“I'm actually a bit hazy on how it all went down.”

“Don’t you mean I have no recollection of that, Senator?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

He tickled her, laughing when she did.

“Stop being a bad boy and go to sleep. I should have sufficiently worn you out.”

She most definitely had. Sam would sleep like a baby tonight.

***


End file.
